untitled
by Thorngirl
Summary: a Fred/Daphne story based on a dream I had a while ago. needs a title though


First off, this is the first story EVER that I've written that wasn't an English project, so don't be too harsh on me. This story is totally and completely random, it's based off a dream I had a few weeks back so if it doesn't make sense to you then its not my fault. Hopefully this will become a Fred/Daphne romance (theres a little bit in here), but it all depends on how this part goes. and the character Savvie I borrowed from DaphFlamm ^_^, whereas the little sister named Rose (random name, fits with a little Redheaded girl **shrug**) was just created for the beginning of the story. I personally think that this story stinks, but any ideas for the next part can be sent to Thorngirl@witchymail.zzn.com, I really need some ideas if anyone reads this. *~Sarah~*  
  
"Daph, you ever have a boyfriend?" asked Daphne's 10 year old sister Rose, sitting on Daphne's bed. "Yea.I've gone through quite a few," Daphne replied "But don't go getting any ideas; you're too young for a boyfriend." Rose shook her head "No, I just wanted to know if you're getting married, like Savvie did." "Oh, I understand. No, I'm not getting married." Daphne told her younger sister before returning her melancholy stare to the window. Daphne had acted this way since Mystery Inc broke up well over a year ago. Since then, she hadn't talked to her best friends Freddie, Velma, Shaggy, and even Scooby. No matter how many times her family tried to cheer her up, each time was in vain. "Daph, you're still depressed?" Asked Savannah, walking into Daphne's bedroom. "Mom and Dad had to go out and they didn't want to leave you watching Rosie, so I'm here." "Well honestly that's great, but I'm going to take a nap now.Please don't be expecting me for dinner." Daphne told her twin. She then proceeded to roll over and go to sleep. She woke up three hours later; the time was 4:00 pm. Daphne decided that it was time for a snack. She rolled out of bed and dragged her sleepy self down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she met her sisters, who had enormus, saucy grins on their faces. "Ok, what did you do this time?" Daphne asked cautiously. "What would you do if I told you that your friend Fred called about an hour ago?" Savannah asked her still sleepy sister. "Did he really?" Daphne lookd skeptically at her twin. "Anyway, I don't have his number." "He knew that; he left the number for you, ditzy. Savannah said. "Said it was kind of important, so we'll leave the room while you call." Savannah and Rose then left to give their sister her privacy. Daphne cautiously dialed the number, half expecting to actually be calling one of Savannah's friends. As Daphne was about to hang up, someone picked up the phone. "Hello?" Daphne recognised the deep masculine voice immediately. "Hi, Freddie?" "Daphne! I thought that you'd never call, your sister said you've been pretty down lately.anyway, I just wanted to tell you this idea I have, do you mind?" he asked her. "Not at all, Freddie, go ahead." Daphne said, for once paying attention to the speaker. "Well I've been thinking a lot, and I think that Mystery Inc should get back together. Not to solve mysteries, but just to be friends. I really miss the old days, you know?" "I know where you're coming from, I've been thinking the same." replied Daphne. "Well anyway, Shag wants us to go over his place tonight, I guess we all missed each other too much. And you're the only one of us who's number he doesn't have. Do you want to go? I'll pick you up." Fred trailed off. "Really? That would be great, I'd love to go! Um, what time will you be picking me up?" she asked him. "Well I'm running a bit late myself, so how soon can you be ready, Daph?" "Come over when we get off the phone; I just need to brush my hair, ok?" she asked. "Got ya. See you in a few, Daphne." "Bye," with that Daphne hung up the phone and went to her closet. She picked out a pair of Purple flares and a coordinating shirt. She then pulled on her pink Platformed boots, brushed her hair, and ran down the stairs; Fred would be at her house momentarily. "Daph, what's going on?" Savannah asked her when she reached for her coat. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just going to a friend's house." Daphne replied. "Fred's?"Savannah asked expectantly. "No, Shaggy's. Fred is just picking me up, tell Mom and Dad I'll be home before midnight and Shaggy's number is on the fridge." The three girls saw headlights approaching the house; it was either Fred or Daphne, Rose, and Savanah's parents. As soon as the doorbell rang all three knew who it was. "Daphne, it's your boyfriend!" Rose called as she answered the door. Daphne turned a light shade of pink "You'll have to forgive her Freddie, she doesn't know how or when to shut up." Daphne said to him. "Bye Savvie, it was nice seeing you again. Stop by with that kid of yours.I'm babbling again aren't I? Well Bye!" with that the pair walked outside and got into the Mystery Machine. "Wow Freddie, I didn't think you'd take this old thing out again," Daphne commented as they got in. "Come on, you've gotta love this old hunk of junk. And besides, I thought it fit the occasion." He stated. "You know, Shaggy could have had Velma pick me up.she lives a lot closer to my house than you do Freddie.no offense or anything, I just don't want to make you later than we are now." Daphne told Fred "I know, but I thought it would be better if we had a little chat.I haven't talked to you in almost a year." Daphne agreed; it had been too long since they spoke to each other. "So Daphne," Fred started, "How have you been in the past year?" "Well, I suppose I've been alright. I missed everyone a lot." she said. "What? You even missed me? After I constantly picked on you?" Fred was teasing her and exaggerating. He hadn't picked on her since they were children. "Yes I missed you..a little bit." Daphne teased. "Um.all joking aside, Daph, I really missed you." Fred told the redhead. "I missed you so much that I almost forgot about Shaggy and Velma and even Scooby.I feel really bad about yelling at you the way I did that night. I know what I want to say, but I just can't manage to say it. you know?" Daphne did know what Fred meant, she had been wanting to tell him the same thing. Because the drive to Shaggy's took about forty-five minutes, the two had enough time for a large conversation. "You know Freddie.I've missed you a lot too. When I heard that you called today I thought it was Savvie playing a trick on me or something, but it made me so happy." she sighed happily as the rounded the corner and turned down the street that Shaggy lived on. Fred parked the car and ws about to get out when Daphne decided to be bold. She kissed his lips and bounded for Shaggy's front door giggling like a schoolgirl. Shaggy answered the door to see Daphne standing on the front porch laughing like a wild woman at Fred who still hadn't gotten out of the van yet. He just sat there staring at her, trying to say something. His mouth was moving but no sounds were coming out. Shaggy was puzzled at the pair's odd behavior, but invited them in anyway. Velma was sitting on the sofa drinking a soda and waiting for Fred and Daphne. She too was puzzled when she saw shaggy pushing Daphne into the house, as she couldn't see through the tears that had formed from her laughing, and dragging Fred, who still hadn't spoken. "Jinkies! Shaggy what happened to them?" she asked, not sure whether she should be concerned or laughing along with Daphne. "Like, have you two been drinking or what?" Shaggy asked Fred and Daphne. "Shaggy, drinking at our age is illegal. And neither one of them would break the law.." Velma trailed off. Daphne found that moment to try and stop herself from laughing. Fred finally found his voice. "Wow." he managed to say. "It takes you ten minutes to say 'wow'?" Daphne asked before she dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Like now that you can speak, whats the deal? Have you been drinking or what?" Shaggy asked his friend. "Shaggy, why don't you answer that for me. Would we be drinking?" "I don't think so." "Shaggy, we weren't drinking." Fred told him. "Then what happened?" Velma asked. Daphne finally managed to calm herself down. "We're getting out of the van, and out of nowhere, Daphne kisses me!" Fred said. "Hey! That was NOT out of nowhere, Fred," Daphne commented. "You're the one who started it." She mumbled. "Like, I've been thinking guys. I really think that-" Shaggy was cut off by the voices of his three friends. "We should all get back together and be friends again," the three said simultaneously. "Like, how'd you know that's what I was going to say?" Shaggy asked in bewilderment. "Well obviously we all think the same thing." Velma said, pushing up her glasses. "So.who's in? Do we all get back together?" Fred asked. "I'm in!" Shaggy exclaimed. In the backround a sleepy Scooby mumbled that he was in. Everyone laughed. "I'll do it if Fred and Velma do it." Daphne said stubbornly. Velma said she was in. Everyone looked at Fred. "I'll do it if Daphne does. Not before." "No, I'll do it if you do, Freddie." Daphne said. "no." "yes" "No," "YES. YES YES YES!!!" By this point it was painfully obvious that the two were joking, thus they agreed to all be friends again. "So we're all friends again.now what?" asked Daphne bluntly. "Like, I can call my parents at work and see if you all can stay the night, us guys can stay in my room and you two can stay in the guest bedroom," Shaggy offered. Everyone agreed, and Shaggy left the room to call his parents. Velma sat and took out a book that she was hoping to finish, which left Daphne and Fred on their own for a few minutes. Fred chuckled to himself. "What is it?" asked Daphne. Fred thought to himself that it was time to see if he could turn Daphne's little trick on her. "Nothing, its just that even last week no one was sure that we'd all be in this room today... you know?" Daphne had to agree with Fred. Suddenly Shaggy dropped something in the kictchen, startling Daphne. Naturally, she reeled her head in Fred's direction, towards the kitchen. Fred took the moment to quickly kiss her lips as she had done to him before. This time, however, they stayed like that for a few moments...or at least, until Shaggy came in with the good news that the bunch could spend the night and Velma walked in with a small tray of drinks. Velma and Shaggy's eyes popped out and their jaws dropped. "Like, are we interrupting something?" Shaggy asked. Fred and Daphne parted. "No, I just needed to get Daphne back." Fred said, looking at Daphne. She had stars in her eyes and was grinning happily. "Well, like my parents said that you guys can stay the night. They'll be here soon. Say that they haven't seen you since we were kids...anyway, maybe you should call your parents and let them know, maybe they can bring pajamas and stuff," Shaggy was babbling. Velma's parents didn't mind her staying at Shaggy's; they were old friends with Shaggy's parents and thought it was wonderful that their daughter finally got out of the house for real fun rather than studying and such. Fred called his parents, and they were thankful that he was gone so there would be some peace and quiet (though they didn't tell him this) and they'd know where he was at all times. "Parents... they totally ignore you when you're home, but as soon as you go outside they think they need to know where you are at all times and what you're doing," Fred commented after talking with his parents for over a half hour explaining where he would be and how to reach him. His parents also agreed to drive over to give him pajamas and fresh clothing, which he claimed he didn't need. Then Daphne called her parents. Like everyone else's parents, hers were glad that she was out of the house enjoying herself with her friends. When they asked her exactly which friend's house she was at, her answer surprised her mother greatly. "But..honey...I thought you all weren't talking to each other anymore?" Her mother had managed to say. Daphne explained that they all had missed each other. She didn't mention anything about her and Fred. She then spent fifteen minutes telling her parents exactly what clothing she wanted sent to Shaggy's, and another ten minutes giving Jenkins, her butler, directions to the house. As soon as Daphne was off the phone, the parents dropped off their kid's stuff, and everyone found a spot on the sofa (Fred and Daphne), in an arm chair (Velma, with her book), or on the floor (Shaggy and Scooby) and watched the tv. around nine thirty Shaggy's parents came home. They talked about how Velma had grown so much since the last time they saw her, and asked what had happened to Fred and Daphne. Velma pointed in a downwards motion, and Shaggy's parents saw a sleeping Daphne in the arms of a sleeping Fred. Shaggy and Velma crept upstairs to different rooms to sleep. Daphne and Fred were left as they were. 


End file.
